


Мазохист

by Hodo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodo/pseuds/Hodo
Summary: Порой, чтобы кого-то отпустить, нужно за кем-то подсмотреть.





	Мазохист

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет стар, как мир. Связывание, подглядывание, нестандартное(?) использование кусанаги, OOC по желанию.

Иногда Сакуре казалось, что Наруто мазохист. Не понятно, откуда приходили эти дикие мысли, но в последнее время она всё чаще и чаще об этом задумывалась.

Наруто был самоотверженным героем не только деревни, не только страны — целого континента. Пожалуй, Сакура больше никогда не встречала таких людей.

Сколько она помнила, Наруто всегда прощал своих врагов, ставил себя на их место, понимал и даже заслуживал уважение. Это была самая удивительная его особенность, и Сакура до комка в горле гордилась другом — когда об этом думала.

Наверное, впервые шутливая и чужеродная мысль о мазохизме Наруто проскользнула в голове, когда Сакура поняла, насколько сильно он привязан к деревне. Как странно с такой самоотдачей любить то, что всегда приносило тебе лишь боль и страдание. Для Сакуры не было секретом, как сильно вся деревня ненавидела Наруто в детстве — она сама была одной из тех, кто сторонился этого глупого и шумного пацана. Взрослые смотрели на него с затаённой злостью, дети избегали — его все терпеть не могли, а он теперь в них души не чает. Наверное, он мазохист. Как же иначе это объяснить?

Эта тема не давала покоя, зудела в голове уже несколько лет, то развлекая, то донимая Сакуру.

Она очнулась от мыслей, когда капли горячего чая упали на коленку — слишком сильно была наклонена чашка. Сакура сидела за столиком в летнем кафе вместе с Саем, который снова читал одну из книг о социальных взаимодействиях, что нисколько не помогали ему в общении.

«Садомазохизм — часть нормальной жизни или извращение?» — значилось на обложке, и стало ясно, почему она снова задумалась о Наруто. Сакура уже не удивлялась выбранной Саем литературе, в конце концов, уж кто-кто, а Сай точно тянул на типичного извращенца. Да и вполне возможно, что он просто не сообразил, о чём будет книга — так малы были его познания об отношениях.

— Удивительно, — сказал он внезапно, — я полагал, пытки предназначены для того, чтобы извлекать нужную информацию из вражеских шиноби, но, оказывается, некоторым они приносят удовольствие.

Сегодня он был в гражданской одежде и без перчаток. Сакура видела тёмную графитовую полосу на торце ладони, она жирно блестела, стоило Саю приподнять руку, чтобы перевернуть страницу.

Интересно, что он недавно рисовал? Пейзажи, которые так часто появлялись в его альбоме? Людей? Сокомандников? А может, её?

Сакура растерянно кивнула, вспомнив, что Сай о чём-то говорил. Мысли снова потекли в сторону Наруто. Ладно, возможно у него и была странная привычка любить то, что приносило ему страдания, но любил ли он боль? Сакура поморщилась. Нет, такое даже представлять дико. Да она никогда и не видела, чтобы Наруто бросался на летящие кунаи с удовольствием. Хотя, может, она просто ничего не понимает в мазохизме? Может, там одной боли недостаточно?

Если поразмыслить, она была единственной девушкой, на которую он обращал внимание, даже несмотря на то, что Сакура постоянно его отвергала. Более того, ещё и регулярно осыпала тумаками при этом. Создавалось впечатление, что Наруто специально её провоцировал.

Сакура прыснула, слишком забавно было все эти глупости причислять к признакам мазохизма.

Игривое настроение мгновенно увяло, стоило вспомнить о человеке, который взаправду был неравнодушен к Наруто с самого детства. Если принимать эту дикую чушь за истину, то у Хинаты было очень мало шансов на взаимность. С её большим нежным сердцем и мягким характером — разве она могла хотя бы даже возразить своему герою? Сакуре теперь всё больше и больше казалось, что Наруто способен полюбить лишь того, кто причиняет ему боль.

Она сжала тонкую ручку чашки. А что, если это и правда так? Что, если Наруто всё ещё по ней, Сакуре, вздыхает? Не шутит по-старому, а любит по сей день? В последнее время её личная жизнь находилась в руинах, особенно после окончательного отказа Саске. Уж не поэтому ли она стала всё чаще засиживаться в компании Сая?

Единственное, в чем она была уверена — с Наруто она себя представить не могла. Даже если все его мысли до сих пор о ней, Сакура не воспринимала его иначе, чем как друга.

— Всё же, девушки довольно загадочны, — голос Сая отвлёк от мыслей, — за последние три минуты на твоём лице сменилось, по меньшей мере, десяток эмоций. Я такое видел лишь у девушек. Ну и у некоторых нестабильных личностей из Корня.

Он растянул губы в вечной фальшивой улыбочке, а Сакуре захотелось надеть чашку с чаем ему на голову.

***  
Не секрет, что запасные ключи от квартиры Наруто хранил под ковриком — очередная деталь, доказывающая, насколько сильно он доверял окружающим. В общем-то, не беспочвенно, вряд ли в деревне нашёлся бы хоть один человек, желавший зла национальному герою и почти-Хокаге.

Сакура открыла дверь запасным ключом, так и не дозвонившись до хозяина. В последние дни она так накрутила себя размышлениями, что чувствовала — ей нужно поговорить с Наруто. Отчасти ей было неловко и стыдно за свои поспешные выводы, но... Но. Чем чаще Наруто говорил, что в неё влюблён, тем меньше она верила, в конце концов, воспринимая его слова, как шутку. А если нет? Лучше, чтобы они разобрались в отношениях как можно раньше, Сакура всегда стремилась расставлять все точки над i.

В крайнем случае, она хотя бы успокоит саму себя.

Сакура не помнила, когда она была в квартире Наруто в последний раз. Кажется, в детстве. В памяти остался образ бесконечного хаоса и стойкий запах прокисшего молока.

Сейчас обстановка была куда лучше, ну или хотя бы чище. Видимо, повзрослев, Наруто привил себе чувство порядка.  
Сакура заглянула в кухню — вымытый до блеска пол, чистая столешница, на полках тут и там виднелись цветастые коробочки из-под рамена. Хозяина не было. Сакура думала, что он давно дома, Цунаде сказала, что тот уже час как ушёл. Сидит в Ичираку? Встретил кого-то по дороге и заболтался? А может, устав после миссии, завалился спать? На всякий случай она заглянула и в спальню, но и там никого не нашла.

Сакура улыбнулась, задержавшись в комнате. Всё же, люди меняются. Раньше тут было немереное количество хлама: пол усеян залежами свитков и одежды, стены утыканы кунаями. Некоторые были воткнуты в кривые рисунки с подписями «Саске-ублюдок» — только по ним и угадывалось, кто нарисован. Сейчас здесь царил удивительный для Наруто порядок.

Сакура вздрогнула, услышав хлопок входной двери. Наконец-то пришёл, подумала она и сделала шаг к выходу из спальни, как вдруг из коридора послышалась возня и звук удара о стену. Сакура напряглась. Драка? Да кто мог напасть на всеобщего героя тут, в его же доме? Чакру Наруто она ощущала явственно, но нападающего узнать не могла – чакра того была скрыта.

Сакура не спешила вмешиваться, решив сначала оценить ситуацию. Чакра прилила к ступням, делая её шаги совсем бесшумными, рука скользнула к поясной сумке в поисках куная. Собственное присутствие она скрыла рефлекторно, едва услышав подозрительные звуки. Сакура прильнула спиной к стене и, пользуясь глянцевой поверхностью куная, заглянула в коридор.

Так и есть, Наруто прижимал кого-то к стенке и, кажется, боролся. Сакура прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть, с кем. Тут Наруто слегка повернул голову — и, о Господи Боже!

Сакура мгновенно отскочила от двери, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, волна жгучего стыда прокатилась до кончиков ушей. Ни с кем Наруто вовсе не боролся — он целовался! Наверняка ведь привёл девушку в дом, чтобы скрасить себе вечер. То-то в его квартире так чисто стало, чувствуется женская рука.

Вот и ясный ответ, уж её Наруто точно не любил. Вопреки всем своим убеждениям, она всё же почувствовала лёгкий укол ревности. Она так переживала за его чувства, пришла к нему, а он... Боже мой, он привёл девушку в дом, а она тут, ждёт его в спальне, словно спятившая фанатка! Сакура умрёт со стыда, если её тут застанут.

Она кинулась к окну, но оно было заперто. Скользнула взглядом по проржавевшим петлям, наверняка издающим дикий скрип, и досадливо прикусила губу. Так выйти не получится, а если она сейчас переместится, они засекут, что тут кто-то был. А если они узнают от Цунаде, что Сакура собиралась к Наруто...

Оглядевшись по сторонам, она нашла лишь одно подходящее укрытие — шкаф. Не самое лучшее, но под кроватью было бы ещё хуже, учитывая ситуацию.

Едва она успела прикрыть за собой дверную створку, как в комнату спиной вперёд вошёл Наруто — она ясно видела его профиль. Он улыбался, как дурной, стаскивал с себя обувь, наступая на задники, и пятился к кровати. Стянул с себя тёмную водолазку через голову — и при этом стараясь не упустить из виду кого-то в коридоре.

Тут Сакуру ждало ещё одно потрясение — следом за ним вошёл Саске, тоже снимающий с себя одежду.  
Саске.

Тот, кого Наруто прижимал к стене, был Саске. Тот, кого Наруто целовал, был Саске. Сакура поняла, что стискивает край полки пальцами лишь тогда, когда услышала слабый треск. Повезло, что друзья были слишком заняты друг другом и ничего не замечали вокруг. Она разжала сведённую в судороге ладонь.

Этого не может быть. Это обман, иллюзия. Жестокая шутка. До Сакуры вдруг дошло, что она не дышит, а лёгкие ноют, словно сдавленные тисками. Она оттянула воротник, но легче не стало. Как же ей хотелось выбраться отсюда, уйти, убежать. Но не могла — не здесь, не сейчас, когда она сидит в шкафу. Теперь она понимала — ничего страшного в том, что её могли обнаружить в комнате, не было, но если её найдут здесь...

Сакуре было плохо. Саске, её Саске, на котором были сосредоточены все мысли в течение последних лет, сейчас целовал Наруто и помогал ему расстёгивать штаны. Да, после того окончательного «нет» она отказалась от него. Сказала себе не любить, забыть и жить дальше. Но представшая перед ней картина, как и с кем Саске проводил свободное время, пока её личная жизнь лежала в руинах, ударила наотмашь.

Ей стало горько. Нужно было отвернуться, закрыть глаза и уши, не слушать и не смотреть, но она почему-то не могла. Она застыла напротив щели между дверцами и видела всё.

Видела, как напряглись красиво очерченные мышцы на спине Саске, когда он склонился, чтобы оставить засос на шее Наруто. Видела, как тот прикрыл глаза и что-то блаженно промычал. Видела алеющий след от зубов на коже, как только Саске отстранился.

Когда они добрели до кровати, как пара сцепленных крабов, Наруто упёрся в неё ногами и рухнул на спину. Приподнявшись на локтях, он оскалился, глядя на нависшего над ним Саске.

— Что ты там просил, привязать тебя? — Сакура, наверно, никогда не слышала подобной интонации в голосе Саске. Такой низко-урчащей, такой... заигрывающей?

Наруто хмыкнул, расплывшись в улыбке, и поднял руки.

— Ну, ты только покрепче. А то ещё вырвусь.

Саске умелым и привычным движением опутал леской руки Наруто, крепко привязав каждую к кроватным столбикам. Сакура даже не заметила, откуда он извлёк моток, тот будто сам появился в руках  
Это же больно, с ужасом подумала она. Леска впивается в кожу и препятствует току крови, пережимая сосуды. Шиноби часто использовали леску в бою, но то ведь битва, а не постель.

Но Наруто выглядел удовлетворённым. Он сжал и разжал кулаки, подёргал путы так, что на руках вздулись мышцы. Пожалуй, при его быстрой регенерации леска не могла нанести особого вреда.

Дальше для Сакуры началась пытка. Она видела каждое движение, слышала каждый стон. Саске совсем не был нежен, его ласки — если это можно назвать ласками — были резкими и грубыми, такой силы, что оставляли на коже Наруто быстро исчезающие следы.

А Наруто наслаждался. Он стонал, когда Саске хватал его за волосы, оттягивал голову назад, чтобы добраться до шеи и впиться в кожу зубами. Он довольно урчал, когда Саске грубо сжимал ему соски. Протяжно вскрикивал, стоило тому резко обхватить его член. Блестящая от пота кожа покраснела от грубых касаний — Наруто выглядел страшно горячим. Сакура сама чувствовала, как поднялась температура в комнате, словно зажгли пышущую жаром печку.

Казалось, истёк целый час, прежде чем Саске наигрался и отошёл от него, скрывшись из видимого обзора. Может, теперь он отвяжет Наруто, они уйдут, и мучениям Сакуры наступит конец?

Но Саске вернулся. Раньше Сакура старалась не смотреть на него или, хотя бы, ниже пояса, но теперь взгляд словно притягивало туда. Он соскальзывал с плоского рельефного живота по тёмной дорожке волос.

Член Саске казался ей огромным. С блестящей темно-розовой головкой, увитый венами. Кожа на нём, как и на подтянутых крупных яйцах, была темнее, чем на всём остальном теле. Он был возбуждённым, лоснящимся от смазки, и словно тянулся вверх, хищно указывая на Наруто.

Сакура с трудом оторвала взгляд от него и посмотрела на привязанного к кровати. Наруто тяжело дышал и, прикусив губу, смотрел на Саске странным взглядом. Сакура никогда не видела Наруто таким. Одновременно и нуждающимся и похотливым.

— Саске, ну!.. — не выдержал тот. — Если так и будешь там стоять, яйца от сквозняка отвалятся!

Саске усмехнулся, медленно подходя к кровати. Наклонился и, погладив Наруто по бедру, скользнул рукой по промежности вниз, под мошонку — Сакуре было плохо видно, что именно он там делал. Наруто возбудился ещё сильнее, задышал чаще и шире развёл ноги, когда Саске залез на кровать.

Саске подтянул его за щиколотку к себе. Руки Наруто, всё ещё привязанные к спинке, напряглись — казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и Саске этим рывком вывернул бы их из суставов. Наруто вытянул подбородок вверх, прикрыв глаза и промычав что-то болезненно-сладко.

Саске почти по-хозяйски хлопнул Наруто по бедру, прежде чем резко, одним движением, войти в анус.

Сакура зажмурилась, до боли сжав веки. Сердце в груди глухо и мучительно бухало, отдавалось в ушах, словно через огромную толщу воды. До неё доносились скрипы кровати и пошлые звуки шлепков. Стоны Наруто — тот даже не пытался себя сдерживать — били по барабанным перепонкам. Она зажала уши, но не смогла сдержаться и открыла глаза.

Они были мокрыми, и поначалу всё искажалось, как в кривом зеркале. Ей пришлось моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы слёзы скатились по щекам.

Саске двигался размеренно, хлёстко, Сакура не могла оторвать взгляда от того, как поджимались его ягодицы при каждом рывке. Наруто подрагивал от толчков, его глаза были закрыты, а на лице застыло наслаждение. В комнате было душно, жарко и шумно от звуков: хлопков тел и томных стонов Наруто, судорожно хватающего ртом воздух. Саске почти не было слышно — тот лишь дышал редко и глубоко, Сакура видела, как мышцы его спины напрягались от медленных вдохов.

В какой-то момент он отстранился, вынув член, и почти полностью перевернул Наруто на бок, так, что леска на одной из привязанных рук впилась в кожу, перетянула до крови. Алые капли прочертили линии от запястья до локтя, но Наруто этого, кажется, даже не заметил.

Он охнул, когда Саске вновь вошёл в него, одной рукой придерживая за ноги, а другой хватаясь за блестящий, выскальзывающий из пальцев член Наруто, начиная резко тереть головку. Наруто взвыл громко и протяжно, почти на одной ноте. Он выгибался, дёргал руками, сильнее распарывая кожу и пачкая кровью подушки, локтями оставляя на белой ткани красные метки. Как будто прикосновение к члену было последней каплей — и больше он выдержать не мог.

Саске начал двигаться быстрее и жёстче. Он то и дело сбивался с ритма и, наконец, плавно выгнувшись, словно огромная кошка, прижался к Наруто и уткнулся носом ему в шею.

Саске затих, но Наруто всё ещё беспокойно вертелся и сипло втягивал в себя воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ублюдок, — прохрипел он, — да я в тебя за это кусанаги в следующий раз запихну!

Сакура сначала не поняла, что произошло. Лишь потом заметила крепко сжатую на основании члена руку Саске — он не дал ему кончить.

Саске в ответ усмехнулся, с удовлетворённым вдохом любовно погладил по ягодице и отстранился, почти отвалился, как насытившаяся пиявка.

А Наруто продолжал лежать, все ещё привязанный, всё ещё возбуждённый, весь красный и взмокший — кожа блестела от пота, словно была вся в росе. Он шумно дышал, сердито ругаясь между вдохами, выдумывая кары для Саске одну страшнее другой. Сакура поймала себя на том, что пялится на его зад, на раскрытый подёргивающийся анус, из которого медленно вытекает сперма. Она сглотнула и отвернулась. Господи, как ей было стыдно.

Щёки полыхали так, словно она приложила к каждой по маленькому утюжку. Ей было жарко, от увиденного штормило и немного подташнивало. Дыхание с трудом пробивалось в сдавленное горло. Сакура потрогала взмокший лоб, убрала налипшие прядки. Только сейчас заметила — насколько она сама возбуждена. Ткань белья между ног казалась неприятно липкой и влажной. Сакура судорожно вздохнула и до боли сжала зубы — стыд, казалось, прожёг её насквозь.

— Куда?! А ну стой! — возмущённый окрик заставил вздрогнуть, она замешкалась, но всё же приникла к щели.  
Саске не было в комнате. Наруто зло пнул сбитую в комок простынь, смотря вбок, туда, где находилась дверь в коридор.

Сакура закусила губу. Может, сейчас? Сейчас Саске вернётся и отвяжет его? Может, они уйдут?  
Но Саске вернулся не за этим.

Наруто сначала нахмурился, разглядывая что-то в руке Саске — Сакура видела лишь продолговатый тёмный кончик, выглядывающий из-за голени.

— Да ты шутишь! — голос Наруто звучал удивлённо, с проскальзывающими в нём нотками нервного смеха.

— Как знать, — Саске вышел вперёд, и Сакура, наконец, разглядела, что он держит.

Ножны от кусанаги, его любимой катаны.

Да быть того не может! Сакура моргнула пару раз. Какая-то часть её сознания подсказывала, зачем они понадобились Саске здесь, в спальне, но мысль казалась слишком дикой... извращённой.

— Даже не думай, — предупредил Наруто, неосознанно поджимая ноги и глядя, как Саске медленно подходит к кровати, покачивая ножнами в руке.

— Почему нет? — ухмыльнулся Саске. — Сам грозился в меня запихнуть. А в тебя нельзя, что ли?

— Не помню такого, — быстро сказал Наруто, — и вообще, я пошутил.

Саске склонился над ним, проведя концом ножен по щеке, по шее, по груди. Похоже, поверхность ножен была чем-то смазана — они оставляли широкий блестящий след.

— Так не помнишь или пошутил? — ласково и слегка угрожающе прошептал Саске.

Сакуре было жутко непривычно и неправильно видеть такого Саске. Раньше ей казалось, что он просто не умеет флиртовать и заигрывать. Она не придавала этому значения, просто любила — мрачного, замкнутого и молчаливого.

До чего обидно теперь знать, каким он становился наедине с Наруто.

Саске втянул того в глубокий и долгий поцелуй. Кажется, второй раз за всё время, что они провели в спальне. Неужели они всегда так редко целуются? Сакура представляла себе ночи с Саске, наполненные только нежными прикосновениями губ и горячими любовными шёпотами.

Реальность оказалась несколько иной.

— Зато я помню, что когда-то обещал выебать тебя своим кусанаги, — почти на грани слышимости сказал Саске в губы Наруто и скользнул ножнами между ног прямо в приоткрытый анус.

Ножны были тоньше члена и вошли легко, Наруто лишь поморщился и недовольно дёрнул ногой. Он открыл рот, словно собираясь высказать всё, что думает, но Саске подавил и этот бунт. Он целовал и покусывал его губы, пока Наруто совсем не размяк и успокоился.

Саске, не церемонясь, быстро проталкивал и вынимал ножны, наверняка причиняя боль прямоугольными краями, но Наруто это, казалось, не заботило. Он лежал, прикрыв глаза, и иногда облизывал губы, а Саске пристально наблюдал за тем, как быстро исчезает язык во рту. Сакура видела, как капля пота сбежала из-под темных прядок по виску, как участилось его дыхание — не намного, не заметить, если не приглядываться. Саске не выдержал, приподнялся и, схватив Наруто за волосы, подтянул его голову к вновь возбуждённому члену.

Видимо, почувствовав прикосновение к губам, Наруто приоткрыл глаза, и, даже не удивившись, заглотил головку, а потом и весь член, вытянув шею и упершись носом в тёмные волосы лобка. Сакура видела, как Саске приоткрыл рот от удовольствия, но не издал ни звука, лишь поглаживал Наруто по волосам, поощряя его движения.

Через некоторое время Саске, кажется, вспомнил, что забыл о наказании для Наруто. Тот непроизвольно сжимал мышцы, из-за чего ножны, оставленные в анусе, подрагивали, то немного входя внутрь, то выходя. Саске пришлось перегнуться через Наруто, чтобы ухватиться пальцами за их край и продолжить начатое. Наруто промычал что-то неразборчиво, но вряд ли возражая, потому что отсасывать не перестал.

Казалось, ему это нравилось даже гораздо больше, чем дразнящие движения ножен внутри. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока Саске не задвинул их глубже обычного и не сменил темп. Наруто выпустил член изо рта и втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы. Совсем забывшись, он бормотал и повторял что-то, как заведённый, словно поймал волну и боялся с неё соскочить.

Саске, не скрывая недовольство от того, что Наруто перестал отсасывать, вынул ножны под раздосадованный стон и снова взобрался на кровать. Наруто кинул на него мутный взгляд, но с насмешкой прищурился, заметив чужое нетерпение. Он зажмурился, когда Саске рывком вошёл в него, сразу же перейдя на быстрый и жадный темп.

Наруто сжимал и разжимал кулаки, дёргал путы, поддавал пятками по заду Саске, чтобы тот двигался быстрее — и стонал, стонал, словно не в силах остановиться.

Сакура поняла, что что-то течёт по подбородку, лишь когда капля упала на руку. Она безотчётно вытерла губы и только тогда осознала, что сидит, раскрыв рот, с капающей слюной, словно умалишённая. Закрыв глаза, она ошалело потрясла головой, но красно-зелёная полоса света со сплетёнными воедино фигурами словно выжглась на сетчатке.

То, что она услышала в следующий миг, заставило всё тело покрыться мурашками — словно холодная волна окатила её с головы до ног.

Низкий и едва слышный стон прокатился по комнате, словно рокот отдалённой грозы.

Стон Саске.

Она открыла глаза и успела увидеть, как они оба, напряжённые и натянутые, будто тетива, застыли на несколько долгих мгновений. Застыли, как огромная волна-цунами застывает перед тем, как рухнуть на побережье.  
И волна рухнула. Она обрушилась всем своим многотонным весом, всеми своими водами прямо на Сакуру, на её голову — на её суть. Она обрушилась на руины её личной жизни, разметав осколки в такие дали, какие Сакура и представить себе не могла.

Наверно только сейчас она поняла, что Саске никогда не будет ей принадлежать.

Она почти ничего не чувствовала, видя, как её друзья умиротворённо касались губами, носами, лбами, смотрели друг другу в глаза так пристально, словно вели важнейший в их жизни диалог. Она видела, как Саске размотал леску, почти нежно провёл по коже ладонью — вся в кровоподтёках, но раны уже зажили. Видела, как Наруто, освободившись, ухватил Саске за затылок, притянул к себе и сам уже поцеловал — долго и вдумчиво, прикрыв глаза. С удовлетворённым вдохом Наруто провёл пальцем по его губе, встал с кровати и вышел из комнаты, ничуть не заботясь о том, что сперма стекает по бедру и капает на пол. Саске пошёл за ним, как привязанный. Хлопнула дверь, зашумела вода.

Всё так же, ничего не ощущая, Сакура открыла дверцу и выбралась из шкафа. Почти не осознавая, убрала все следы своего пребывания, разгладила примятые вещи и вернула на места. Вышла в коридор и бесшумно выскользнула за дверь в едва густеющие лазурью сумерки.

***  
Сакура сидела за столиком в летнем кафе и всё смотрела на тёмную обложку, на смутно знакомый заголовок.  
Она не могла его прочесть. Сакура вообще плохо осознавала, что делает и где находится, но этот заголовок чем-то беспокоил её, мозолил глаза.

Она чувствовала себя страшно глупой, жалкой, девчонкой-дурёхой, так и не выросшей из двенадцати лет. Ей было стыдно. Сможет ли она хоть когда-нибудь посмотреть им в глаза? Посмотреть в глаза Наруто. Саске...

Шелестели страницы. Сай читал вдумчиво, казалось, он заучивал каждую строчку и оттого продвигался очень медленно.

В конце концов, хоть в чём-то она оказалась права. Даже удивительно, что она не подумала о Саске раньше, не допускала о нём и мысли. Ведь если спросить любого, кто знал Наруто, а какой же человек причинил ему больше всего боли — все знали ответ. И все ненавидели Саске за это.

А Наруто любил. Любил, не скрываясь, возможно даже больше, чем деревню. Ну как же сильно она была близорука.

Она никогда не поймёт Наруто до конца, его мысли, его склонности. Эту до жути странную способность питать слабость к тому, что причиняет боль. Дикое, извращённое пристрастие. Наруто ведь всю жизнь провёл с девятихвостым внутри, чакра которого очень быстро заживляла раны — может, поэтому? Потому что он ни разу долго не ощущал боли? Поэтому с такой радостью бежит к ней навстречу? Поэтому он... мазохист?

Нет, их обоих она никогда не поймёт. Да что там, она всегда чувствовала ту стену, тот волнорез, который стоял между ними. По одну сторону были Наруто с Саске, а по другую она, вечно одинокая и лишняя. Она никогда не хотела понимать влюблённого в неё дурачка Наруто, а вечно молчаливый и скрытный Саске не хотел, чтобы она понимала его. Не хотел, чтобы его хоть кто-нибудь понимал.

И как так случилось? В какой момент она упустила возникшее между ними взаимопонимание? Сакура лишь помнила, что оно наступило внезапно, но никак не могла вычислить, когда и почему. Какие слова, какие действия помогли раскрыться Саске? Она же всё время была рядом, так когда это произошло?

Сакура смотрела на тёмную обложку с прямыми чёткими символами и всё никак не могла её прочесть. Она видела лишь тонкие белые пальцы, испачканные в графите — указательный постукивал по обложке в странном неразмеренном ритме. Замирал, словно контролируемый, на три секунды через каждые восемь раз.

А может, всё это было не зря? Может, судьба устроила всё это специально ради неё? Чтобы она, наконец, смогла отпустить, переболеть свою детскою любовь? Что, если...

Громко хлопнула, закрываясь, книга, заставив Сакуру вздрогнуть. Она почти забыла, что сидит здесь не одна.

— Уже дочитал? — спросила, потому что сидеть в тишине было гораздо хуже, чем под шелест переворачивающихся страниц.

— Нет, — Сай качнул головой.

Сакура видела, что движение было абсолютно осознанным, он заставил себя это сделать — но это было не важно. В конце концов, Сай очень старался. Он хотел, чтобы его речь казалась живой.

— Но я нашёл другую. Тоже довольно интересный угол зрения на отношения.

Он протянул ей книгу, глянцевая обложка которой блестела, не давая разглядеть название. Она взяла тонкий томик в руку и прочла: «Как пригласить девушку на свидание». Сакура машинально раскрыла на закладке, и аккуратно выведенные тушью буквы на вложенном листе бросились в глаза:  
«Мымрочка, ты сегодня отвратительно выглядишь. Сходим на свидание?»

Сакура смеялась до слёз.


End file.
